1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active energy ray-curable ink composition, an ink jet recording method, a decorative sheet, a decorative sheet molded product, a method for producing an in-mold molded product, and an in-mold molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals, there are an electrophotographic system, a sublimation type and melt type thermal transfer system, an ink jet system, and the like. With regard to the ink jet system, since printing can be carried out with an inexpensive printing apparatus, and an image is formed directly on a recording medium by discharging ink only on a desired image area, the ink may be used efficiently, and thus, the running costs are low. In addition, the ink jet system causes little noise and is excellent as an image recording system.
In accordance with the ink jet system, it is possible to print not only on plain paper but also on a non-water absorbing recording medium such as a plastic sheet and a metal sheet, but achieving a higher printing speed and higher image quality during the printing are important issues, and the time required for drying and curing the liquid droplets after the printing tends to greatly influence the productivity of the printed material and the sharpness of an image obtained after the printing.
As one ink jet system, there is a recording system using an ink jet recording ink that is curable by the irradiation of active energy rays. In accordance with this method, by the irradiating with active energy rays immediately or after a certain period of time from ink injection to cure ink droplets, it is possible to form a sharp image.
JP2010-70692A discloses an ink composition including (A) a polymerizable polymer having a polymerizable group in a side chain of a main chain structure configured to include a urethane bond or a urea bond, and at least one selected from (a1) a fluoroalkyl group, (a2) a siloxane structure, and (a3) a long-chain alkyl structure, (B) a polymerizable compound which is different in the structure from the (A) polymerizable polymer, and (C) a photopolymerization initiator, as one example of an ink composition that is curable by the irradiation of active energy rays.